


Secret

by twixmomo



Series: Paradise [23]
Category: Dreamcatcher (Korea Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, F/M, Intercrural Sex, Oral Sex, Public Sex, Reader-Insert, Smut, Strippers & Strip Clubs, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:28:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25266874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twixmomo/pseuds/twixmomo
Summary: When Bora doesn't show up for work Gahyeon and Yoohyeon let out the secret she's been hiding.
Relationships: Kim Bora | SuA/Reader
Series: Paradise [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1415146
Comments: 3
Kudos: 20





	Secret

  


  


“If there are no other concerns then this will end Monday's meeting."

Your eyes scanned around the room and thankfully nothing else was brought up, bringing an end to the long meeting you had to run solo. While everyone packed their belongings in preparation to get back to work, you couldn’t help wondering where your partner Kim Bora was. 

Being a vital part of your department, she always helped with her share of making sure meetings went smoothly, gathering supplies, and supplying ideas. It was unusual for her to miss out not only in preplanning but work altogether. 

Even without her, the meeting went on as scheduled ten minutes late after several missed

while sending several calls and texts. Bora was not one to skip work without a reason, and you’d find out from her when you could. 

The conference room began clearing out quietly as more coworkers fled the room, leaving only two people left to clean up the aftermath. Your most important team members - your assistant Yoohyeon and your most prized intern Gahyeon, making herself useful after all these months. 

“Bora really never showed up, huh?” Gahyeon asked. 

“No, it’s not like her to be late ever, or absent without calling in first.” 

“Maybe she had a hot date and slept through her alarm after a long night,” Yoohyeon said, letting out a bit of a mischievous smile.

“I’d be surprised, she’s too busy to breathe these days. Besides, Bora always sets double alarms. Triple if she needs to wake up for something important.”

“She is rather responsible now that I think of it. Perhaps…” Gahyeon hesitated. 

“Perhaps what?” 

“Oh, it’s nothing,” Gahyeon smiled. Yoohyeon tried stifling a laugh.

“Do you ladies know something I don’t?” 

“Not at all,” Gahyeon said, putting on her worst poker face. She was never good at keeping secrets. 

“You know better than to hold information from your boss.”

“We do, but Gahyeon just wanted you to spank it out of her,” Yoohyeon said. Gahyeon’s shocked expression lit up her face.

“Hey! I’m no slut,” she said as she folded her arms. Yoohyeon wasn’t convinced. “Are you trying to convince us or yourself?” 

“I-I’m not! A-anyways. We found out Bora has an interesting...hobby?” 

“A hobby?” 

“You could call it that,” Yoohyeon said grinning cutely. 

“What kind of hobby?” 

“Bora likes to...let loose on the weekend,” Gahyeon said, deliberately answering vaguely.

“So she likes to drink? If that’s your best secret everyone knows that. She can drink any one of us under the table.” 

“No, it’s not that,” Yoohyeon said. “She likes to let loose when there are... other people involved.” 

You raised an eyebrow, growing tired of their unwillingness to spit out whatever information they had. 

“Will you just get to the point? We have important business to take care of.” 

“We know how much you like to be teased, boss” Yoohyeon smirked.

“Not during work,” you said sternly.

“Fine, you’re no fun,” Gahyeon said. “Bora likes to show herself off to other people.”

“For money,” Yoohyeon added. “Tips, singles, dollar bills... You know.”

“You’re saying Bora is... a stripper?”

“Only on the weekends,” Gahyeon said.

“How do you know all this? You asked, showing confusion on your face.

“Because we saw her strip. She’s very talented and popular, and that body goddamn,” Yoohyeon said. “No wonder you’re hitting that.” 

“I-I’m not-” 

“Come on boss,” Yoohyeon said. “If you’re not having sex with Bora then Gahyeon isn’t a slut.” 

“I’m not!” Gahyeon protested.

“Look, who I am or am not sleeping with is not up for discussion here. Now tell me more about Bora.” 

“There’s not that much to say. She has a  _ really _ nice ass though, but I’m sure you know that already boss,” Yoohyeon said teasingly.

You signed loudly. “That’s not what I meant. Did she see you? Was anybody else there?” 

“No, and no. Nobody else from work was there except us.” 

“What were you two even doing there?” 

“Watching hot girls take their clothes off? Isn't that allowed?” Gahyeon said. 

“You can do whatever you want outside of work,” you responded. 

“It’s cute how flustered you are right now. I’ve never seen you jealous, boss,” Yoohyeon said.

“I-I’m not jealous. ”

“Whatever you say, boss. If you want to see her in action it’s a small club over on the north side of town. It’s called  _ Endless Night _ ,” Gahyeon said, writing down an address for you and handing it to you. 

“Have fun, boss!” Yoohyeon said, both girls sharing smiles as they left the room, leaving you rather speechless and in your own thoughts. 

Bora showed up almost two hours later. To say she looked disheveled would be an understatement. Her outfit of choice was wrinkled, her hair out of place, and a complete mess as if she had woken up minutes before. Not showing up looking perfect was not her forte, but you didn’t question it as she sat down at her desk next to yours.

“You okay, Bora?” 

She took a moment to look up from her desk. “Y-yes, I’m fine. It’s been one of those mornings, but everything is fine. I’m fine, thanks for asking.” 

You didn’t talk much the rest of the day. You didn’t want to bring anything up that you weren’t supposed to know, and Bora seemed like she was having a bad enough day as it is. 

Bora as a stripper was something you had trouble picturing. Not that it didn’t match her personality type. She was the most outgoing person in the office and had sex appeal for days, but something about her taking off her clothes for complete strangers just seemed so foreign. You’d have to see it yourself to believe it.

If Bora only stripped on the weekends, then you’d have to wait for the weekend. Work was busy enough without the distracting thoughts of Bora stripping down to nothing and dancing on stage, letting everyone else see every inch of that tight body as you had before. Every day you were worried you might accidentally blurt out her secret but forced yourself to keep your lips sealed. 

Friday had come sooner than expected, and you had never been so eager to leave work. Normally, you wouldn’t have minded staying a little longer, tidying up projects and working on various other things, but this was far more important. 

You went straight from work, not even bothering to change. You wouldn’t mind relaxing after a long week, but you were on a mission so there wasn’t a need to impress anyone. 

The address Gahyeon gave was rather far away, surrounding the outskirts of the busy city. It took two trains to get there. When you arrived, the strip club looked like something out of a red- light district, gaudy as could be with enough flashing lights to be seen from space.

After paying the ridiculously high cover fee you were fed loud, thumping bass as you entered the club, looking around everywhere for Bora. One of the waitresses walked by, skimpily dressed in shorts and a black bikini top and you politely stopped her.

“Hi, excuse me. Is Kim Bora working tonight?”

“Bora? We don’t have anyone that works here by that name, sorry sweetie.”

It wouldn’t have surprised you that this whole thing was a ruse let on by Yoohyeon and Gahyeon. They certainly had their mischievous nature, but to go as far as to make up such a wild unbelievable story wasn’t something they would go out of their way to do.

It was certainly possible Bora had hidden her identity to the people working here. She had a successful high-paying career and might have wanted to distance herself from everything and everyone. 

Looking at the time, you had been there for almost an hour. You opted for a cola instead of alcohol, wanting to keep all your senses sharp as you roamed the club. 

All the girls on stage were attractive in their own way, but none of them were Bora. They paled in comparison. You were about to leave until you heard commotion and cheers, and an announcement of someone approaching the stage.

“Please welcome Alice to the stage!” 

Alice…? For some reason, that name felt familiar. You headed over to the direction of the crowd not expecting much. As the tall shiny stripper pole came into view, you saw a woman grinding in front of it. She wasn’t tall like the other girls, but her curves could not be denied. Long dark brown hair, a good set of tits, and thighs of a goddess. Then the realization hit you.

_ No fucking way. _

You got a closer look and watched as the voluptuous woman dancing wildly on a chair without a care in the world turned around. You saw her face, thankfully she hadn’t seen you yet. The unmistakable body and gorgeous features of Kim Bora revealed, your jaw nearly dropped. 

You rubbed your eyes for a moment, thinking you’d imagined everything but you hadn’t. Up on stage there Bora was, her hips gyrating to that one pussycat dolls song you’d heard way too many times. 

Bora was in all red. It was the color she looked best in. Her red top pushed up her already generous tits and showed off her delicious midriff, while her skintight shorts showed off her wide hips and that amazing plump ass that she was currently shaking to the rhythm much to the crowd’s delight. Kim Bora looked like the sexiest little devil you’d ever seen. 

She looked so powerful on stage. Her deadly hips and legs moved with each other to a routine she was perfect at, you had no idea Bora had this side of her hidden away. Her body flowing like water, running her hands all over her body before showing her clothed backside to the audience again. Giving just a tease, her shorts couldn’t contain her cheeks from spilling out nor should they want to, giving several pairs of eyes a treat. 

Even though you had seen Bora naked more times than you could count, seeing her like this with such raw sexual energy made you feel something different, not unlike the first time you had seen her naked body.

Bora kept the energy up and spread her legs as she sat back down on the chair placed as the perfect prop, hair flying violently as she felt the music take over her body. Giving everyone in viewing distance what they had paid for, feeling their eyes lingering on her body was the motivation she needed to finish her performance strong.

She held onto the chair’s back as she bent over and raised her ass to a chorus of whistles and cheers from a mixture of different voices, giving everyone their money's worth as she shook her ass rhythmically and did a lap around the chair before mounting the pole with her thick creamy thighs. Her body spun around it hypnotically several times before ending with an immeasurable amount of sensuality and running her hands through her hair to end the erotic show.

The music faded and the crowd approved, filling Bora’s black garter belt with singles. You had gotten so lost in the performance, so entranced by her that you'd forgotten that this was a recon mission. Bora’s eyes caught yours and she panicked, trying to smile her way off as she escaped the stage. 

Moments later you felt your wrist being grabbed, and someone whisking you away to a quiet area of the club.

“What the fuck are you doing here?” It was none other than Bora, her voice betraying a variety of different emotions that you couldn’t hone in.

“I was in the neighborhood...thought I'd visit,” you said with a teasing smile. She did not share your enthusiasm. 

“Who knows about this?” She said. Her secret slipping out was not part of her plans tonight. 

“Just Gahyeon, Yoohyeon, and me.” 

“That’s all?” she asked with a hint of relief in her voice. 

“Yes, and we’ll keep your secret safe. That’s a promise.”

“I know those little shits were up to something.” 

“We won’t tell anybody, Bora.” 

“I-I thought nobody would find me here clear across the city. How the fuck did those losers even find me?” Bora nervously asked. 

“They wouldn’t tell me when I asked.”

Bora sighed audibly. 

“Is this why you were late on Monday?” you asked curiously.

She hesitated for a moment. “Yes. I overslept, I drank too much on Sunday night, slept through everything.”

“Is everything okay? If you need a raise I can talk to the boss with you.” 

“No... it’s nothing like that. I don't really do this for the money. “ she said, picking her next sentence carefully.

“Sometimes a girl just needs to go wild,” she said as she blushed

“Well, you definitely looked wild up there.” 

Bora blushed even redder. 

“Let’s talk somewhere private. Somewhere where I can hear myself think.” 

Bora led you to a room across the way separated from the rest of the club designated “staff only”. You ventured inside you realized you were in a changing room, lit up mirrors everywhere, huge piles of makeup covering the counters. In the corner next to a set of lockers was a black couch, and Bora gestured to take a seat. 

“Am I even allowed here?” you asked.

“Yes, it’ll be fine. All the girls who use this room already had shifts or they aren’t coming in today. We’ll have it to ourselves.” 

“Got it.” 

“Want anything to drink? I can get you something from the bar.” 

“No, I’m fine thanks.”

There was an awkward silence. Bora smiled as she shifted in her seat. “Is this why you’ve been distant to me this week?” 

“Y-yes, I’m sorry. I didn’t want to blurt anything out in front of anyone who could get you in trouble.” 

“I don’t think being a stripper on the side is actually against the rules, but thank you, that’s sweet.”

“You looked really hot on stage. I was shocked.” 

“Thank you. I...was actually a bit of a dancer before I joined the company. Not of the exotic type.”

“Really?”

“Yeah, I loved dancing but it didn’t pay shit. I had to quit and get a job where I could pay the bills.” 

“I thought I knew everything about you Kim Bora,” you teased.

“Every girl has her secrets. I’m sure I don’t know  _ everything  _ about you. Other than what you like in bed,” she smiled.

Kicking her heels off she took a more comfortable position on the couch. She looked glowing. 

  
  
  


“There’s something about stripping that just makes me feel alive. I’m really proud of my body, and seeing the looks I get when I show it off just makes me feel empowered. And it kind of turns me on to be honest.” 

“Have you ever...slept with anyone here?” 

“No, never. That’s where I decided to draw the line. Some of the girls here do that for extra money. There’s a reason the private rooms are well...private. But no, I’ve never had sex with anyone at the club.” 

Bora smirked. “Not yet, at least,” she added. 

It was easy to see what she was hinting at. 

"It's been weeks since we slept together. Thought you had gotten bored of me already,” Bora whined. 

"I could never get bored of you, Bora. Or your tits. Or your ass."

She smiled shyly. "That’s reassuring. I just thought you were done with me and wanted the younger girls. That cute little slut Gahyeon really seems to like you.”

“Gahyeon is really cute and tight as fuck, but she’s not as fun in bed as you are. Or loud.” 

Bora gave out an embarrassed laugh. 

“I didn’t want anyone to know about this in case anyone at work found out, but I guess the cat is out of the bag now.”

“I'm really sorry... I shouldn’t have come here. I was just really curious.” 

“No, it’s quite alright. If someone else saw me I might be concerned, but not you. Since you came all the way out here I should make it worth your while...”

“How so?”

Bora’s lips curled in that familiar way that meant she was up to no good.

“My shift ends in thirty minutes. And since I’m still at work I should start off by giving you a lapdance.” 

“I didn’t bring any cash with me,” you teased.

  
  


“Don’t worry the first one is free. And you can feel free to touch me all you want,” she smiled.

“How can I refuse then?” 

Bora left her position and climbed her way onto your lap, spreading her legs a bit as she wrapped her arms around the back of your neck. Her gaze was nothing but seductive, her gorgeous face close enough to touch noses. 

With a sexy smile on her sinful lips, Bora began grinding away, creating friction between your bodies. Bora’s crotch rubbing against your own sprang your cock to life, and you felt that blood flow being sent to your nether regions.

“Try not to make a mess in your pants,” she teased.

“Cut me some slack, I have a little self-control.”

“Good, not everyone here does.” 

Moving her body in a steady rhythm Bora rocked her hips back and forth, keeping her eyes locked on yours the whole time. The constant friction had caused your bulge to form fully in your pants, something that was impossible to keep hidden from Bora. It didn’t help that she was practically fucking you with her eyes the entire time. 

“Seems like you’re enjoying this,” she smirked.

“Can’t help it when the hottest stripper in the club is giving me a show.” 

Bora blushed and smiled shyly. She angled her head and blew her hot breath into your ear, sending a shiver down your spine as her voice became a whisper. 

“ _ Touch me _ .” 

You didn’t know where to start. There was so much pale skin exposed on Bora’s body but your eyes and hands naturally gravitated towards her creamy soft thighs. You felt your pants tightening more as you started caressing them up and down as Bora eagerly continued her sensual lapdance.

Keep your hands touching all the bare skin you could find, you snaked your hands around Bora’s waist and cupped her ass, giving her backside a firm squeeze. 

“That gives me an idea,” Bora said. 

“What’s that?”

“You’ll have to wait and see,” she responded with a devilish smirk. Bora stopped her motion, pulling herself off your lap leaving you with a pang of disappointment. It didn’t last long thankfully, as she wasn’t done with you as she rotated her body away from you, shaking her ass before using you as her chair once again. 

Bora squeezed your thighs as she drove her ass back and forth on your crotch, your bulge brushing against her body with every sinful movement she made. It was easy to see how someone could lose all self-control with what Bora was doing to them. 

“I’ve almost forgotten what it’s felt like to have this inside me,” Bora said, moving her hips even faster. 

“Then let’s make sure you remember.” 

Bora shifted her weight and swung her legs around until she faced you again, her features showing off her excitement. Gyrating her hips a few more times she looked down and the prominent bulge in your pants, as if she were deciding what to do about it.

“These are getting in the way.” 

Biting her lip, she didn’t waste time and stopped her dance abruptly as she undid your pants and slid them down your legs, kneeling on the ground and she focused her attention on your restrained cock. 

Bora rubbed up and down your thighs while keeping her eyes on you, always teasing you before she did anything. 

"You're so hard already."

"Maybe you should help out then since it was your fault."

Bora beamed and gave a few licks to your clothed shaft before getting to the point, yanking your boxers down and freeing your rock hard cock that throbbed as it met her. Before doing anything she admired your unleashed cock with a look of hunger on her face, her beautiful eyes lighting up and practically drooled at the sight of it.

Bora gave a quick kiss to your tip and wrapped her fingers around your cock as she began pumping you up and down slowly, your slit leaking in response to her contact. 

"So fucking hard," she said proudly as she jerked off your length, giving wet kisses alongside your shaft. 

Bora didn’t dive right in as she flicked her wet tongue against your slit, gathering the liquid dripping that she made leak out and enjoying the teasing she was doing. 

"Yummy," she said as she licked up and down, dragging her tongue on your cock from base to tip, lathering up your shaft and swirling around your sensitive tip and watching the expression on your face as she warmed you up. 

Bora how to drive you wild already as she licked her lips and ran them alongside each side of your shaft before bringing your cock inside her warm mouth, sucking on your tip slowly and gently. 

"Oh god…"

Satisfied with your response her soft lips wrapped around your shaft, keeping a tight seal as she took great care in pleasing your cock, bobbing her head up and down and watching the pleasure in your eyes unfold bit by bit. 

Bora picked up speed and you grabbed the back of her head and pushed her more down your shaft, letting her know you didn't share her patience. 

She didn't seem to mind so you continued, pushing her down more as your needy cock entered more of her wet warm mouth, feeling her lips go deeper and deeper until she hit the end of your base, grunting at how good her mouth felt swallowing you up. 

You kept her parked there for several seconds as her nose met your stomach, your shaft slickened with spit, and her eyes wide with desire. 

"Fuck, that's good," you said as you held her there a bit longer, Bora taking it like a champ as you released her, letting out a disappointed expression as you wanted her to do the work. 

It was her own lust and desire that fueled her mouth as she moved up and down your shaft, forgoing any type of sensualness as she went from zero to sixty in no time flat. Transitioning her blowjob from soft and gentle to downright messy as she sucked you off, slurping loud enough for anyone in close range to hear. 

You closed your eyes and let the pleasure take control, savoring the way Bora took your cock all the way down her warm throat ease, lips sliding back and forth and letting you feel all of her tight mouth, squeezing your shaft with her tight throat as she took you in deep. 

When she settled into a rhythm she really went wild, drool spilled out of her pretty lips as she went down to your base each and every time. The pleasure was building quicker than expected, those warm lips engulfing your cock the way they had many many times. The experience was nothing but blissful as you kept your eyes on Bora, her loud moans matching your own as she worked magic on your cock. 

And then the door abruptly opened. You both panicked, to say the least. There you both were - exposed with your pants around your ankles and Bora on her knees with a mouth full. You both instantly froze. 

Two women walked in, one taller and skinnier than the other while the shorter girl had more meat on her bones. 

“Is this not the bathroom?” Gahyeon you told me this was the bathroom.” 

Of course, it was those two degenerates. 

“Oh, what do we have here?” Yoohyeon asked, eyeing the scene. 

"They're having fun without us it seems," Gahyeon said. 

Bora looked at them, equal parts shocked and embarrassed. 

"What the fuck-" 

"We just came to the club to say hello, but when we didn't see you up on stage we went looking," Gahyeon said. 

"We didn't mean to interrupt your fun, please continue," Yoohyeon said grinning. 

"I'm not doing anything with you two idiots in here, get out," Bora said, becoming more annoyed.

"You know I don't mind..." you said with a smirk. 

"You can't be serious," Bora said. 

"They're already here. It's not like they didn't know we were fucking already."

"Everyone does, boss. Those office walls aren't as thick as you think," Gahyeon said. 

Bora looked very embarrassed as she buried her face in her small hands. 

"The more the merrier?" After some pause, she gave in and sighed. 

"Fine, they can watch. But I'm not sharing you. Not today."

"Works for me," you said. 

"Deal,” Gahyeon said. 

"Now do what you do best," Yoohyeon said. Both girls took a seat on either side of the couch, Yoohyeon on your left and Gahyeon on your right. 

"You're really going to sit that close?" Bora asked, her voice still shaking and showing embarrassment.

"There's nowhere else to sit," Gahyeon said. 

"You won't even know we're here," Yoohyeon said. 

Bora let out a sigh and nervously continued, keeping your cock hard by stroking it as she prepared to take you back in. She tried to ignore the fact that there were now two extra viewers eyeing the action like a hawk. If they wanted a show though, then she was going to give them a show. 

With her seductive eyes glued on yours, Bora’s lips went all the way down your base on the first try, causing a needy moan to escape as she began bobbing her head again. You felt her throat tightening as you hit the back of it as she swallowed every inch, demonstrating her lack of a gag reflex for the whole room. 

It was a little awkward at first, but given that you had slept with everyone in the room it faded rather quickly. 

If she was going to have an audience, Bora wanted to give the best damn blowjob she ever had. She slobbered on your dick as her lips moved at a brutal pace, using her throat and mouth to give long deep strokes from base to tip without any trouble that encouraged more moans from you. 

“Oh fuck, Bora.” 

Her eyes stared up at you as she sucked the life out of your cock, slurping with hunger and making sure her throat was kept filled with hard throbbing flesh. 

“That looks like it feels really amazing. You must have a lot of experience at sucking cock, Bora,” Gahyeon commented with a sly grin. 

There was an annoyance in Bora's eyes as she slurped without a care, leaving your cock glistening wet with her drool. She wasn’t used to having other people in the room when she gave head, but part of her felt very turned on and put all that energy to prove how good she was. 

Bora's lips moved so fast you didn’t have time to breathe, feeling the heavenly warmth of her mouth as she devoured every last inch of you and kept you contained down her throat. 

“She’s really messy,” Gahyeon commented.

“She is. Who knew our boss was so talented at this?” Yoohyeon teased. 

“You should give those balls some attention, he really likes that you know,” Gahyeon said. 

“No comments on my blowjob technique!” Bora protested, interrupting the action as she furiously jerked you off. 

“She’s not wrong,” you said and Bora gave off a frustrated smile. She wasn’t used to this much feedback, but she also agreed.

Keeping her hand squeezing your cock and pumping slowly, she did as requested and gave each of your swollen balls tender wet kisses and used her tongue to lick them up, lathering your sack in her warm saliva. 

It wasn’t often that Bora found herself embarrassed, but there was something about demonstrating her techniques in front of two other co-workers that just made her cheeks red as a tomato. 

It was as if she didn’t want to disappoint anyone in the room as she put in all her efforts into sucking on your balls, taking each one delicately and messily slurping on them individually while she kept jerking off your leaking cock. 

“God, that feels so damn good,” you moaned. As if it were impossible to keep quiet, Yoohyeon spoke up. 

“She is rather good at putting things in her mouth, “ Yoohyeon said. Bora ignored her this time, keeping her attention on wrapping her lips and tongue around your swollen sack, covering every bit in spit. 

Bora kissed every part of your shaft and wanted to move on. She had a certain look in her eyes, one that you had seen before. It wasn’t enough to just please you, she wanted to show off to the room. 

“You’re going to love this.” 

“Gahyeon, make yourself useful and get something out of my locker. Third on the right in the corner, with the name Alice. The combination is twelve, thirty, ninety-four.” 

“Yes, boss. What am I looking for?” 

“You’ll know when you open it,” Bora smirked. While Gahyeon found the locker and fiddled with the lock, Bora rose up to her feet and turned around as she slipped her shorts off, giving you a perfect view of her luscious ass and the skimpy black thong that had on underneath. You couldn’t help yourself, the sight of her plump ass so appetizing that you gave her a quick hard spank, causing her to shriek out. 

“I knew you liked to be spanked,” Yoohyeon called out. Bora didn’t deny it. 

Gahyeon closed the locker shut and locked it back up, handing Bora a small vial of clear liquid.

“I assume this is what you wanted?” 

“Yes, thank you Gahyeon.” 

For someone who supposedly never had sex in the club before, storing a bottle of lube in her locker was a bit strange, but you weren’t going to question it. You watched as Bora's every move as her hands warmed up the sticky liquid before rubbing it all over her thick pale thighs and you knew you were in for a treat. 

Bora positioned herself against your body as she grabbed your hard cock and guided it in between her warm thighs, squeezing them tight down around your shaft. You gasped immediately at the softness as Bora began fucking your cock with her smooth oiled up thighs, having you moaning at the friction that she applied as she worked her hips and watched your pleasure. 

It was the first time your dick had been in this position, so intoxicating to be sandwiched between them and a pleasure you had never felt before. 

“How do those thighs feel? Nice and soft right?” Bora asked, looking straight into your eyes. 

“Fucking amazing.” 

There was nothing like the feeling of fucking Bora’s thighs, their softness was undeniable

as they squeezed your dick, taking control and slowly pumping your shaft between them.

“Fuck, Bora,” you moaned. You grabbed her ass and squeezed as you kept your shaft thrusting in and out, every pump so orgasmic and pleasurable you could have fucked her thighs to climax.

“You’re not gonna cum yet, are you? You still need to fuck me,” Bora said. 

“No, I...just give me a little more time. “ 

“Ok,“ Bora said with a smile as you slid your cock and pumped just a few more times, savoring a moment you never wanted to end.

Bora planted her lips on yours and you felt something small being planted against your palm. 

“This is for you.” 

You looked at the small vial and knew what its purpose was. 

“All those times you’ve had me, in the office, at your place, at my place, and yet I haven’t felt you somewhere special.” 

“And where would that be, Bora?” 

You both knew where she meant, hell everyone in the room did, but you still wanted to hear it. 

“I want you to  _ put it in my ass _ .” 

There wasn’t a better set of words to be said. Bora quickly slipped her panties off, facing away from you as she climbed the couch, legs wide open, and placed her feet against your outer thighs. She kept her legs spread as you prepped her, spreading lube around her tight puckered hole as three sets of eyes stared at her delicious backside. 

“She does have a really nice ass,” Gahyeon said. 

“I’m surprised it’s taken this long. The first time he fucked me was in my ass,” Yoohyeon proudly boasted. 

Bora huffed. “I’ve never had  _ anyone _ inside my ass. I’m not as much of slut as both of you are,” she fired back.

“Hey!” Gahyeon scoffed, while Yoohyeon stayed quiet. 

“You’ve never done this, Bora?” you asked.

“Not the real thing. I’ve used toys and my fingers, but never had a cock inside there.”

“What are you waiting for then?” Yoohyeon asked. “Split that pretty ass open.”

Bora took it as a challenge. Her round, perfect ass hovered just above your lubed up shaft, her pretty tight asshole being your destination for pleasure. Holding onto your thighs she lowered herself onto your cock ever so slightly, the tip of your cock finding the perfect angle and entering her ass for the very first time. 

She groaned instantly. Bora wasn’t a stranger to having things in her ass. There was nothing like stimulating herself in the shower, keeping her favorite toy in the same spot as her shampoo. It was a good thing she lived alone. But this was the first time somebody else was inside her back entrance, a hard throbbing cock ready to plunge in deeper. She felt herself getting addicted already. 

“Relax, Bora,” you told her, and after taking a deep breath she did. Her tight hole opened after some initial resistance, and you were able to ease inside the one part of her body you hadn’t before, earning a soft quiet moan from her. 

Bora’s ass was super tight as expected. Her pussy was already incredibly tight, second only to Gahyeon but Bora’s ass was on a whole new level. 

“Feels so good already, “ Bora moaned sinfully. “Deeper please,” she pleaded, that sexy, sultry voice of hers amplifying your arousal. Withdrawing your tip almost fully from her hole, you worked yourself back in and pushed deeper inch by inch, resting only when half of you had disappeared inside her ass.

“Do you want me to keep going?” you asked, caressing her back and trying to help her settle into the new sensations. With an audible gasp, she looked back, her wanton eyes clear with desire. 

“Don’t ever fucking stop. Don’t stop until you fill my ass,” she lewdly said and you had no intention of doing anything different. Bora helped out by grabbing her cheeks and spreading them for you, letting you enter more of her tight ass, feeling her hole squeezing your cock until she had taken all of your cock inside her. 

“Fuck, I love that feeling of being filled,” Bora said, becoming wet as her tight asshole molded to your cock. Her ass rested against your crotch, stuffed full of every inch of you while you waited for any necessary adjustment before moving. 

“ _ Fuck me _ ,” Bora demanded impatiently and it seemed she was as ready and willing as you were. Thrusting slowly at first, you kept Bora in place as you held on to her hips, moaning at the incredible tightness of her ass. It wasn’t enough that you were fucking her ass for the first time, but the fact that two of your co-workers were watching made everything so much arousing. 

The room fell silent for the first time in several minutes as you established a rhythm, pumping slowly in and out of Bora and opening her up as her tight puckered hole slowly stretched out to accommodate your shaft. 

Your pace was slow at first, building up Bora to the point where she could take a pounding, but in the meantime, you enjoyed the warmth and tightness of her asshole as your slick cock slipped in and out of her.

“God, that feels so good,” Bora moaned as you gave her ass short and shallow pleasurable thrusts. You knew you needed to be gentle at first, but you couldn’t wait for the moment to slam your cock inside her hole. 

It was beautiful seeing your shaft disappearing and reappearing into Bora’s tight delicious ass, moans and gasps signaling her pleasure that you almost forgot you weren't alone. 

“Much better than a toy, huh?” Yoohyeon playfully asked. After several more moans, she responded. “Much, much better. A toy won’t fill me up like this.” 

“I think she’s ready for a pounding don’t you?” Gahyeon asked. 

Bora couldn’t agree more. “Fuck me hard,” she demanded, and you were happy to oblige. Upping your pace little by little, you heard Bora moaning more as your thrusts became rougher, causing her ass to slap against your hips. 

“Just like that,” Bora said as you fucked her ass with more strength, giving in to your carnal desires to take her like you always wanted to. 

“You’re so fucking  _ tight,  _ Bora,” you hissed, almost overwhelmed by the feeling of her hole wrapped around your cock. You were settling into a more forceful rhythm, her ass opening up more for you to give her the pounding she deserved. 

“That thick cock looks so good deep in your ass, Bora. I’m a little jealous, “ Gahyeon said, perhaps feeling a left out now that she was the only woman in the room that had yet to feel your cock inside her ass. That would have to wait for another time. 

You could clearly hear Bora’s breathing now, your hips pistoning against her body and using all your momentum to drive yourself deep inside her hole. The sounds of your flesh slapping against hers were more prominent now, almost reaching full speed. 

“Stretch that fucking ass,” Yoohyeon demanded. 

Keeping your pace going, you undid the back of Bora’s red top and she helped out, tossing it in front of her and now leaving herself fully naked for everyone to gawk at. She knew what you wanted, and leaned her body back against your chest, feeling the sweat misting on her hot flushed skin already as you reached around and squeezed her ample breasts. 

Bora cried in pleasure as you groped and played with her tits, feeling the weight and softness of as you gave everything you had to fuck her. Driving yourself deep into her ass as possible and giving hard forceful thrusts, you turned her into a loud whiny mess.

“M-my nipples please..you know what I like,” Bora begged, and you gave in to her whims as you played with her stiff nipples, teasing and flicking and pinching them to up her sensitivity and ecstasy.

At that moment nothing else existed other than your and Bora’s pleasure. You had gotten used to the two-person audience enjoying the show and their presence became largely ignored as you instead focused on the tight warm hole you were vigorously using. You lost all control as your hips took over to make Bora's scrumptious ass take your cock roughly as possible. 

Bora’s sounds of pleasure were intoxicating, her moans flowed freely like you were back home in either of your bedrooms, thrusting in and out of her ass as long as you could hold out. 

Several moments went by without a word from anyone other than the sultry moans and profanity from Bora and the harsh sounds of warm skin against skin being the only conversation that existed. 

“G-Gahyeon, come here,” Bora summoned, and she quickly left her seat obediently. 

“Yes, boss.” 

“Come play with my clit.” 

Gahyeon obeyed without any objections as she found herself in between Bora’s spread thighs, staring at the action from a different point of view as her pink wet flesh met her gaze, completely glistening already. She didn’t hesitate and brought a hand in between and rubbed at Bora’s swollen clit, her reaction immediate.

“Oh  _ fuck _ !” Bora cried out, and you felt her asshole tighten in response, giving her an extra dose of pleasure that drove her insane. 

Bora was being fucked senseless with your shaft balls deep in her ass and a hand in between her thighs furiously rubbing at her sensitive clit you knew she couldn’t take much more.

Before her climax approached you heard a different moan, an equally feminine moan but one more high-pitched, and with a look to your lef, you saw the culprit belonging to Yoohyeon, now sprawled out on the couch with a hand down her pants. 

“Oh fuck...keep fucking her, keep fucking that tight little ass...” Yoohyeon moaned out loud, her eyes half-lidded and seemingly lost in her own world. It seemed everyone was playing a part in this little session, the action hot and heavy for all involved. 

You kept your hands all over Bora’s sexy sweaty body and made sure her ass was filled to the hilt. Yoohyeon’s moans grew stronger and sharper as she continued to play with herself, desperate to find an outlet to the intense situation the four of you had gotten yourselves into. 

It became much harder to breathe the longer things went on. With Bora’s ass so full, so harshly pounded into you didn’t know how much more you could take. Yoohyeon began aggressively becoming louder, and out of the corner of your eye, you could see her back violently arching. 

“Oh...oh god, I’m gonna cum!” Yoohyeon’s body moved wildly, squirming and writhing against the couch as her climax quickly arrives, making an absolute mess in her panties. 

Meanwhile, Bora was not far off, nor where you. Bora watched the younger girl make full steady circles with her palm firmly on her clit all while her tight ass was being drilled into. Gahyeon knew she was already a mess and she needed just that extra push and blew her hot breath against her clit, making her absolutely lose it. 

With both of you skyrocketing towards the finish line, you held out as long as possible and made sure Bora came first. 

“I’m gonna fucking cum, oh god!” Bora announced, and seconds after she joined Yoohyeon in release, shrieking loudly enough the whole club might have heard her as her thighs vibrated, her spent body turning to jelly. Gahyeon rubbed even more, her fingers drenched in Bora’s nectar until she couldn’t take it anymore. 

As she came down from her high her eyes spoke when her words couldn’t, saying everything she couldn’t. 

Satisfied with Bora’s release it was time to take your own. A few more deep pumps inside her and you couldn’t take it, pushing past your limits as you buried your cock deep inside Bora’s tight little asshole. 

“B-Bora, I-I’m gonna-”

“I know. You better cum inside my ass,” she demanded, and you weren’t ever going to deny her that. 

You gave into her body, feeling powerless to do anything else as you erupted and began filling her ass with your pulsating cock, groaning and moaning her name as you filled her tight hole up with your abundant thick load. 

“That’s it...fill me up...” 

Bora’s tight hole milked you for everything you had, claiming spurt after spurt inside her until you had nothing left but tired moans to give her. Feeling an end to your explosive orgasm you rested your head against her back, kissing her shoulders as you came down gently.

“We should have done this a long time ago, Kim Bora,” you said, trying to catch a breath in your weakened state, sharing gasps and heavy breaths. 

You couldn’t help but smile and laugh at the situation. The couch was a mess of bodies and fluids, and you still couldn’t believe you had just given a show for your coworkers. Seeing each other on Monday was going to be interesting. 

“Gahyeon...come finish your job and clean us  _ both _ off,” Bora said as she carefully lifted her ass off your depleted cock, allowing the fresh load you had left inside her to drip down. Gahyeon enthusiastically did so without a complaint, licking your crotch clean, happy to get just a taste of the action that had taken place. 

Once she was satisfied she moved on to Bora, licking up her gaping hole and collecting the remnants of your load directly from her ass.

“Good girl,” Bora murmured. Just as Gahyeon was about to down what she gathered from the two of you, Yoohyeon recovered and interrupted.

“Hey, don’t be selfish,” she told the youngest, motioning with a come hither motion. 

“Come here you needy little slut and share.” 

Gahyeon obeyed as she climbed onto Yoohyeon’s lap and kissed her, letting enough of your load enter her mouth. The two women shared eye contact for a sec before swallowing it all down with sounds of satisfaction afterward. 

Gahyeon turned on the puppy dog eyes as she looked at the older woman who she still hadn’t left the comfort of her lap. Yoohyeon already knew what she needed. 

“What? You want to cum too?” Yoohyeon asked, and Gahyeon shyly nodded. It wasn’t an outrageous request given the events of the night, and she was the only person in the room who hadn’t climaxed yet.

  
  


“Boss, you need to fuck your intern more often. She’s too fucking needy,” Yoohyeon said

“I’ll make a note of it.” 

Yoohyeon sighed but couldn’t resist, quickly slipping two fingers down Gahyeon’s shorts and rubbing at her core. Gahyeon was so worked up that it didn’t take long, her face buried in the crook of Yoohyeon’s neck as she whined and moaned in her ear until she came hard and made a mess all over the older girl's fingers.

“Good girl...” Yoohyeon repeated. 

“But...you made this mess so you should clean it up,” Yoohyeon grinned as she presented her slick drenched fingers to Gahyeon who obediently lewdly slurped them, tasting herself until her fingers were licked clean. 

“Well then,” Bora spoke up. “Now that we’ve all had our fun we should clean up and get out of here.” 

“What’s next?” Yoohyeon asked.

“Next? I”m going home, that’s what next. I’m fucking exhausted after that pounding I took,” Bora replied.

“You know your apartment is the closest to us, Bora,” you said with a playful smile. 

“What, do I look like a hotel?” 

“No, but we do have an entire weekend left. And your bed is massive for such a small girl,” you said. 

“Sleepover at Bora’s place!” Gahyeon said. 

“I don’t think the goal is sleeping,” Yoohyeon smirked. 

Bora took a second and looked around the room at eager faces. “I guess you’re going to be in hot demand this weekend,” she said as her mischievous eyes met yours.

“Guess I better rest up then.” 

“You’re going to need all of your energy, boss,” Yoohyeon smiled. 

You and Bora took your time in getting dressed, and Bora sprayed perfume throughout the room to try and cover the smell of sex that lingered in the room. The four of you shared a cab to Bora’s spacious apartment and awaited what was next, going over in your head all the possibilities. 

It was going to be a very fun weekend. 

  
  



End file.
